Йогурт
ЙόгуртГРАМОТА.РУ — справочно-информационный интернет-портал «Русский язык» | Словари | Проверка слова «Орфографический словарь: й'о'гурт, -а» (от ) — кисломолочный продукт с повышенным содержанием сухих веществ, изготовляемый путём сквашивания протосимбиотической смесью чистых культур Streptococcus thermophilus (термофильный стрептококк), содержание которых в готовом продукте на конец срока годности составляет не менее 107 КОЕ (колониеобразующие единицы) в 1 г продукта (допускается добавление пищевых добавок, фруктов, овощей и продуктов их переработки)Федеральный закон от 12.06.2008 № 88-ФЗ «Технический регламент на молоко и молочные продукты». thumb|Болгарский йогурт Рекламные заявления производителей йогуртов об укреплении здоровья и борьбе с аллергией могут быть недостоверны, по данным ВОЗ и «Drug and Therapeutics Bulletin»ВОЗ | Европа подвергает испытанию продукты, рекламируемые как полезные для здоровьяhttps://www.theguardian.com/theguardian/2009/jul/25/probiotic-health-benefits «Drug and Therapeutics Bulletin said when it reviewed the scientific literature in 2004 and 2005 that the evidence as to whether probiotics actually work was patchy in relation to the gut and unreliable in terms of improving general wellbeing or helping with allergies.». Йогурт или кисломолочный продукт Настоящий йогурт состоит из натурального молока и закваски, содержащей культуры болгарской палочки и термофильного стрептококка, однако в разных странах мира к составу йогурта относятся более или менее строго. Йогурт — кисломолочный продукт с повышенным содержанием сухих обезжиренных веществ молока, произведённый с использованием смеси заквасочных микроорганизмов — термофильных молочнокислых стрептококков и болгарской молочнокислой палочки Согласно этому закону, «российский» йогурт может содержать другие ингредиенты, включая сухое молоко, но должен содержать закваску в строго определённых количествах двух культур. В Болгарии, считающейся родиной йогурта, продукты, содержащие любые другие ингредиенты, к примеру, сухое молоко, пектин, сахар, загустители, консерванты и др., не могут называться «кисело мляко», которое является локальным названием традиционного йогурта, состоящего только из молока и закваски. Решительно к проблеме большого количества продуктов, наводнивших рынок и называемых «кисело мляко», подошли болгарские власти, считая «кисело мляко» одним из своих национальных символов и продуктов. Болгарский комитет по стандартизации и метрологии в Министерстве здравоохранения запретил продуктовым компаниям называть продукты, аналогичные йогурту, «кисело мляко» и ввёл строгие требования к стандартизации и содержанию настоящего йогуртаБолгарский комитет по стандартизации и метрологии в Министерстве здравоохранения запретил продуктовым компаниям называть продукты «кисело мляко» . Из определений, выходящих из соответствующих законов, «российский» йогурт может содержать сухое молоко и другие добавки, но такой продукт не может называться и не будет считаться йогуртом в Болгарии. В промышленных масштабах наибольшее количество йогурта в мире производится в Финляндии (37 %), за ней следуют Эстония (19 %), Франция и Германия (по 13 %, данные за I квартал 2012 года)Голубева О. Про молочные реки, йогуртовые берега…// SFERA.FM. . Органолептические показатели Калинина Л. В., Ганина В. И., Дунченко Н. И. Технология цельномолочных продуктов, С.-Петербург: Гиорд, 2008 Физико-химические показатели Микробиологические показатели История йогурта Скифы и родственные им кочевые народы издавна перевозили молоко в бурдюках на спинах коней и ослов. Из воздуха и шерсти в продукт попадали бактерии, на жаре происходило брожение, а постоянная тряска довершала дело, превращая молоко в густой кислый напиток, который долго не портился и при этом сохранял все полезные свойства. Первым о нём сообщил Плиний Старший, написавший в своей «Естественной истории»: «Скифы умеют сгущать молоко, превращая его в кислый и весьма вкусный напиток». Для питья этот напиток разбавляли водой, а для еды подсушивали, получая что-то вроде творога. По одной из версий, первыми, кто стал изготавливать продукт, напоминающий йогурт, были древние фракийцы. Они разводили овец и заметили, что прокисшее молоко сохраняется дольше, чем свежее, и стали смешивать свежее с закваской из прокисшего молока, тем самым получив первый йогуртКислое молоко . По другой версии, первыми были древние булгары. Сначала они изготавливали напиток кумыс из лошадиного молока. Впоследствии, когда они осели на Балканском полуострове и создали Первое Болгарское царство, они стали разводить овец и изготовлять йогурт из овечьего молока. В Европе некоторую известность йогурт приобрёл в связи с болезнью живота короля Людовика XI. Король никак не мог излечиться, и ему помог некий врач из Константинополя, который принёс ему балканский йогурт.. Будучи признательным, французский король распространил информацию о еде, спасшей ему жизнь. Микрофлору болгарского йогурта впервые изучил болгарский студент медицины Стамен Григоров на кафедре проф. Массол в Университете Женевы. В 1905 г. он описал её как состоящую из одной палочковидной и одной сферической молочнокислой бактерииGrigoroff, Stamen Étude sur une lait fermenté comestible. Le «Kissélo mléko» de Bulgarie. Revue Médicale de la Suisse Romande. Genéve. Georg&G., Libraires-Éditeurs. Librairie de L’Université. 1905. В 1907 году палочковидную бактерию назвали Lactobacillus bulgaricus в честь Болгарии, в которой она была впервые открыта и использована, а сферическую — Streptococcus thermophilus. И. И. Мечников первый оценил значимость открытия, которое сделал Григоров, и как директор Института Пастёра пригласил его в Париж, чтобы провести лекцию на тему своего открытия перед всеми ведущими микробиологами того времени. Исследуя вопросы старения и собрав данные по 36 странам, Мечников установил, что самое большое количество «столетников» — в Болгарии — 4 на 1000 человек. Так как он изучал кишечную флору, он связал это с болгарским йогуртом (в Болгарии его также называют кисело мляко — «кислое молоко») В Европе йогурт стал популярен в первой половине XX века благодаря активному маркетингу компании Данон. thumb|Реклама йогурта. Газета «Бурят-Монгольская правда». Верхнеудинск. № 181 (854) 14 августа 1926 года В СССР йогурт производили с 1920-х годов. Он продавался в аптеках как лечебное средство под названием ягуртРеклама Центральной химико-бактериологической лаборатии Бурнаркомздрава // Бурят-Монгольская правда. Верхнеудинск. № 177 (850) 10 августа 1926 года. стр. 4.. В толковом словаре Ушакова (1935 г.) есть слово «югу́рт» (и как вариант произношения — «ягу́рт») с толкованием: «Болгарское кислое молоко»Югурт в словаре Ушакова. В 1980-е годы стали производить фруктовый кефир, на который начали было клеить этикетки «фруктовый йогурт». Но очень скоро эта самодеятельность была прекращена пришедшими на отечественный рынок западными гигантами. Слово мацун, переводящееся с армянского языка как «кислое молоко», произошло от глаголов мацнул «киснуть, сворачиваться» и мацуц’анел «заквашивать». Предположительно слово восходит к общему индоевропейскому корню и имеет когнаты в родственных языках: перс. māst «йогурт» и санскр. mastu «кислые сливки». В дальнейшем слово из армянского языка попало в ряд других языков. Название продукта часто встречается у средневековых армянских авторов, в частности у Григора Магистроса (XI век), Ованеса Ерзнкаци (XIII век), Григора Татеваци(XIV век) и др. Григор Магистрос в своем «Определении грамматики» уже даёт правильную этимологию названия. Домашнее приготовление Необходимое условие- чистота посуды и рук. Качественное молоко кипятят таким образом, чтобы не подгорело, и потом охлаждают до 40-42 градусов Цельсия. Традиционно проверяют температурой чистым пальцем- если палец можно подержать несколько секунд в остывающем молоке, значит, надо переступить к подквашиванию. Берут натуральный йогурт, содержащий болгарскую кисломолочную палочку (Lactobacillus bulgaricus) и Streptococcus thermophilus, и на дно чистой стеклянной банки с вместимостью приблизительно 700 мл. кладут две ложки. Добавляют немного молока и перемешивают до получения однородной смеси. Затем добавляют молока, пока банка не заполнится, и закрывают крышкой. Банку (или банки) с еще теплым молоком окутывают газетами, а затем покрывают шерстяным одеалом на несколько часов ( как минимум 3) . Другой способ- поставить банки в немного подогретую, но уже выключенную духовку. Затем банки убирают в холодильник, где йогурт, или кислое молоко, может храниться одна-две недели, если банка закрыта, а после открытия- несколько дней. Технология производства Сначала молоко разделяется в сепараторе на обезжиренное молоко и сливки, которые затем смешиваются в определённой пропорции, при этом добавляются сухие компоненты: сухое молоко и стабилизаторы, чаще всего — каррагинаны (E407). После этого смесь пастеризуют — нагревают до температур 75—95 градусов (чем выше целевая температура, тем меньше период нагрева, в частности, практикуется 5-минутный нагрев до 90—95 градусов и 30-минутный до 85 градусов). Это позволяет уничтожить бактерии, а также влияет на вкус и консистенцию в зависимости от продолжительности и степени нагрева. Затем производят гомогенизацию, при которой смесь под давлением в 200—300 атмосфер продавливается через небольшие отверстия, и капельки жира в смеси дробятся, смесь становится однородной. Затем осуществляют ферментацию с помощью специальных бактерий — болгарской палочки (Lactobacillus bulgaricus) и термофильного стрептококка ( ). Бактерии перерабатывают лактозу в молочную кислоту, в результате чего сгустки белков растворяются. Отдельные белки формируют решётку, ячейки которой захватывают капельки воды и жира, и продукт загустевает. После этого добавляют фруктово-ягодные наполнители с примесью кукурузного крахмала, а также ароматизаторы и красители, чаще всего синтетическиеЙогурт — передача из цикла передач о E-добавках на канале «Наука 2.0». Затем смесь охлаждают, и продукт готов к расфасовке и употреблениюВероник Гринвуд, «Секреты вкусного йогурта с точки зрения химии», BBCRussian.com, 08.09.2015 г.. Другие сведения о йогурте За потребление молочнокислых продуктов (особенно йогурта) ратовал в 1900-х годах И. И. Мечников как за средство подавления анаэробного брожения в желудочно-кишечном тракте: «Приведенные факты показывают ясно, что в борьбе против кишечного гниения, вместо готовой молочной кислоты, следует вводить в организм разводки молочнокислых бактерий. Так как эти бактерии способны акклиматизироваться в кишечном канале человека, находя в нем для питания вещества, содержащие сахар, то они могут производить обеззараживающие вещества и служить на пользу организма, в котором они живут» . Йогурт применяется как основа для приготовления традиционного болгарского холодного супа таратора. Исландский йогурт «Скир» по консистенции напоминает мягкий сыр. Также делают соевый йогурт — йофу. Кухонный прибор для получения йогурта в домашних условиях называется «'йогуртница'». Упаковка Сейчас йогурт обычно упаковывают в пластиковые стаканчики, закрытые фольгой. Часто эти стаканчики объединены в легко разламываемые блоки по 4 (реже 6 и более) стаканчика. Ранее йогурт упаковывался в стеклянные бутылочки и продавался в аптеках. Также для упаковки йогурта используют пластиковые бутылочки. Во всех вышеперечисленных видах упаковки йогурт должен храниться при температуре +2…+4ºС (в холодильнике). См. также * Греческий йогурт * Снежок (напиток) * Дисбактериоз * Убийства в йогурт-кафе Примечания Ссылки * Йогурт в СССР * Не все йогурты одинаково полезны, Алекс Волгин Категория:Десерты Категория:Кисломолочные продукты Категория:Молочные продукты